


Our Time Is Limited

by lyikisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, minor description of violence, no injury, there is a bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyikisa/pseuds/lyikisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't understand why his wrist started beeping when he meets the new neighbour, he is only three after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time Is Limited

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for soulmate au so hereeee  
> messy and crappy but im sorry.

 

They know. They know that they were soulmates. 

But nobody said a word. 

... 

Kenma was only a young age of three when his timer stopped ticking.

He hadn't fully understood the numbers counting down on his wrist then, but he remembers his mother's friends gushing on how lucky he was, not needing to wait that long. And he remembers hiding at the back of his mother's legs when their new neighbour came over to greet them. 

"This is my son, Tetsurou." The other lady introduced, ushering the older boy forward.

"Kuroo, say hi."

The boy grinned waving his small hands and chirped a small 'hello' 

"Hello dear! This is Ken- hey!" 

Kenma turned around and got ready to run back into the house but his mother caught him by the collar of his shirt, Kenma let out a strangled yelp and whined. Kenma's mother smiled and picked him up. 

"Sorry about that, Kenma is horribly shy when it comes to strangers."

"It's okay! We can play volleyball!" 

Kenma looked down and analyse the boy. He had weird messy hair, a permanent smile on his face and was holding a ball in his hands. 

Kenma's golden eyes widened as he stares at the boy with awe. 

 

And his chubby wrist started beeping. 

Kuroo jumps and stares at his own wrist then back at Kenma. He shouts and tugged at Kenma's hand as the shocked mothers tried to comprehend what that just transpired. 

 

Frightened at the loud and constant beeping, Kenma burst into tears and he wails.

 

"Oh no! Baby! Don't cry!" His mom cooed and smiled. "Looks like you meet your soulmate." 

 

"Tetsurou! Stop screaming!"

 

Kenma is only three. And he didn't know that very moment changed his whole life. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma fiddled with his PSB, expertly pressing buttons and combos.  

"Kenma, you will get nauseous if you keep playing here."

Kenma hummed but nonetheless continued, Kuroo rolled his eyes and smiled softly at the younger and smaller boy. 

They were older now, wiser, smarter and they fully understand the concept of soulmates. 

 

They never spoke of it. 

 

not once. 

 

The PSB goes black and Kenma groaned, laying his head on Kuroo's shoulder. 

Like what best friends do. 

 

_Best friends._

 

To be honest, Kenma doesn't know if he still can call Kuroo that. 

They drifted apart when Kuroo started high school, new friends, new areas. They weren't as close as they used to be when they were younger, playing torturous volleyball and making pillow forts indoors. They still came to school and went home together though, only because they were neighbours after all. 

 

Kuroo is in his third year now, and very soon he will leave Kenma all alone. Again. 

 

The train ride back home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, a more comfortable one. 

Kenma absent-mindedly rubbed his wrist, where his zeroed timer was. 

 

... 

 

It is nice to see Kuroo happy like this, ok no Kenma is lying through his teeth. 

He should be happy for him, he should be happy if he was. Laughing, enjoying himself without him. 

 

he should. 

 

he should. 

 

but he can't.

 

Seeing Kuroo with those girls, those _boys_ even.

It hurts. Because Kuroo belongs to him. 

 

And that's _so_ selfish. So selfish. 

 

...

 

**From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

**To: Kozume Kenma**

**Hey, is it fine if you go home yourself? I have something to do after school.**

 

Kenma frowns and knits his brows together in confusion. He types a simple 'it's fine.' and pockets his phone. 

He sees Kuroo later while walking to the train station, with his hands intertwined with a girl.

Laughing and kissing. 

 

And Kenma understands. 

 

He clenched his fists and walked briskly to the station, praying to the gods above Kuroo didn't see him. 

And he goes home alone. Safely. 

 

_yeah.. if only._

 

He first hears the constant and annoying beeping as he walks out of the train, much similar to the one he heard from his own timer when he was three. 

 _Lucky them_ Kenma thinks and hopes they don't receive the oh so tragic love story such as his own. 

 

But no. 

 

A bomb. 

Blowing up just as he steps onto the platform. From the very carriage he was in. 

 

Kenma hears the screams of pain, the shouts and the cries as the bomb exploded

 

It was ironic really, the same beeping noise representing pain, death and misfortune whilst the other signifies joy, love, and happiness. Into the arms of who you were meant to be with for the rest of your life.  

 

Kenma understands the famous phrase as he falls to the ground from the impact, blood trickling down his forehead and his eyes shutting close. 

 

_"our time is limited."_

 

it really was

 

_..._

 

 

They know. They know that they were soulmates. 

But nobody said a word. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_( AN: lol yall thought i ended this with angst haha nope )_

 

* * *

 

  

They said that they thought Kenma would never wake up from his coma, taking in the fact he was only two metres away from the bomb itself.

And it brings Kuroo to his knees, and he cries.

But Kenma wakes up two weeks later, thankfully. 

 

It was funny really, Kenma woke up as if he just took a long nap. Not a life threatening one, nope. Not at all. ( sarcasm is an art )

 

... 

 

Kenma yawned and groped the bed for his phone, pulling the blanket closer to his chest. 

He frowned when he feels a messy blob of hair that was _not_ his phone. 

Kenma sits up and opens his eyes tiredly, and only then does he feel the horrible headache. Kenma winced and rubbed his temple as he took in his surroundings. 

 

_Hospital?_

 

Oh, that's right.. the explosion. Kenma quickly glanced at his own body, minor scratches and small bruises but that was all.

Kuroo was there, laying his head on the hospital bed, sleeping with a frown. 

 _How long was he there?_ Kenma asks himself.

Kenma hums and brushes Kuroo's hair softly but stops and whips his hands away from him as if he was burned. 

 

_That's right.. he has a girlfriend now._

 

Kenma stares at the clock. 12.05pm. Shouldn't Kuroo be in school right now? 

Unless.. What's the date? 

Kenma looked around for his phone but to no avail was not in sight. 

 

Then the thought came to him like lightning. _What if his phone was crushed in the explosion. Nononononono._

Kenma quickly shakes Kuroo awake, terror in his eyes. 

 

"Huh." Kuroo mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from his face. 

"Where's my phone?? And my PSB??' Kenma questioned frantically, still violently shaking Kuroo's shoulder. 

Kuroo stretched his back and yawned. "It's in my ba- KENMA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" 

 

Kenma blinks and yelps as Kuroo gives him a bone crushing hug. 

 

And he feels wetness on his shoulder as Kenma hears him whine. 

 

"Are you.. crying?" 

 

Kuroo sniffed and pulled back. "No of course not, my soulmate did not just almost die. Yeah, everything is completely fine." 

Kenma hummed and pat his shoulder. "Okay."   

 

"That was sarcasm." 

 

"I know." 

 

Kuroo rolled his watery eyes and got off the bed. 

"I will call the nurse. Stay put don't move a muscle." 

 

Kuroo kissed his cheek and ran out. 

 

Leaving Kenma as a blushing mess . 

 

* * *

 

It's been a week since he left the hospital ( with only a minor concussion and small scratches but he was all good ) and Kuroo is being so much weirder than normal. 

He was more touchy, more affectionate. 

Kuroo would kiss his cheek, head, hand and he would also randomly hold his hand and it was.. 

 

Different. 

 

Kenma likes it, but he would never tell anyone that but isn't this.. cheating? 

 

Come to think of it Kenma heard or seen Kuroo's girlfriend since the bombing.  

 

"You should stop doing that." Kenma mumbles, shaking his hand out of Kuroo's tight grasp.

"You will give the impression to others that we are together or something." 

Kuroo looks bewildered as he splutters and protested. "W-What do you mean I-" 

 

"And I don't think your girlfriend will like that right?" 

 

"Girlfriend??"

 

Kenma nodded slowly, wondering why Kuroo was so exasperated. 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"I-I um saw you and this other girl that day when I was going to the station." Kenma stuttered, playing with his fingers. 

 

 

"You.. you were there??" Kuroo asked, shock laced in his words.  

 

"Yeah, which is why she will probably think you are cheating on her or something." Kenma continues.

"I mean it's not like you actually like me right? It's understandable I'm pretty unattractive in the first plac- Wha Kuroo!" Kenma exclaimed in surprise when Kuroo grabbed him by the wrist and pulled them into the alleyway. 

Kuroo pushed Kenma against the wall and stared down at him angrily. 

 

"Shut the fuck up. You are _beautiful_ , and I-" Kuroo started tearing up as he choked on his words. "I am so happy, that you.. you are mine." 

Kenma's eyes go wide and he feels like his knees were going to go weak. 

"W-what are you-" 

 

And Kuroo cuts him with a kiss. A desperate one, filled with want, need and love. 

 

They slide down the wall, knees buckling as their lips moved together in sync. Moaning, caressing as they fuelled the kiss with all the pent up tension they have been feeling for _years_. 

They are both crying, tears streaming down their flushed cheeks. but no, these tears weren't of sadness, they were tears of happiness, relief even.

Kenma gripped Kuroo's hair as he smiled against their lips.

 

And he realises. 

 

 

That they have all the time in the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think u can tell im not good at fluff


End file.
